


Trust Earned

by Lenny9987



Series: Lenny's Imagine Claire and Jamie Prompts [57]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: Prompt: On their way to America, Jamie tells Jenny about William.





	Trust Earned

“I ken ye know how the war will turn,” Jenny said, keeping her voice low even though there was no one near them as they stood at the rail of the ship. “Wi’ what Claire is… I ken ye know ye’re on the right side this time. But that doesna mean somethin’ willna happen to you or her or Ian or any of  _ us _ , aye?”

Jamie had made the mistake of telling Jenny that there were British forces in and around Philadelphia, which was where they were going to be arriving in just a few days’ time (God willing). 

“No, she doesna ken anything so specific,” Jamie reiterated. “But dinna fash about the Red Coats bein’ there. There’s a chance I’ve a friend among them there.” Jamie didn’t know for certain but he knew John would likely find himself in a position of command and right now a significant chunk of the British command was stationed in Philadelphia. 

“ _ You _ ? A friend among the Red Coats?” Jenny asked skeptically. 

“Aye,” Jamie replied with a sharp note of defiance. “Lord John Grey—was Major Grey, though he’s like to be promoted to a colonel by now.”

“And how do ye know this Major Grey?” She wasn’t even trying to hide her disapproval. 

“It doesna matter how,” Jamie insisted. “I ken he’d help me if I asked him to and he’d do the same for Claire did she need it, too.”

Jenny’s skepticism and disgust were replaced by a more genuine surprise. “Ye’d trust him wi’ Claire? I’ve never heard ye mention the man. How could he have earned so much trust from ye and you never breathe his name?”

Jamie sighed as he stared out to sea. Being able to share the truth of Claire and her origins with Ian and Jenny had been such a bittersweet relief. He regretted not having trusted them with that truth sooner—not having more time to discuss it with Ian. He didn’t want to live with other, similar regrets. Life was too short. 

“Lord John Grey was governor of Ardsmuir while I was imprisoned there,” Jamie began. “He arranged my parole at Helwater. And, when I left and came back to Lallybroch… I left something… precious to me… in his charge.”

“Ye left something in his charge…?”

“My son,” Jamie confessed in barely a whisper. 

Jenny’s reproach was sharp with surprise, hurt, accusation. “Ye have a son, brother? And never breathed a word?”

“I couldna claim him,” Jamie explained. “I… I dinna want to talk about his mother or how… I’ll no be talkin’ about that wi’ ye, so dinna ask. But I couldna claim him as my own and he had nae living father to raise him… so John took it in hand. He’s raised him well. He’s a good man, my son. I’ve seen him a few times since he’s grown. He’s a soldier but surrendered and safe from fighting now—or should be.”

“Does he know?” Jenny asked, the shock leaving her mostly speechless. “Does  _ Claire _ know?”

“William doesna ken the truth—nor can he. It would devastate the lad. But Claire does. She’s known since… she learned about him soon after she returned to me. And she’s met him. Brianna has too. She knew but agreed no to say anything because she wanted to meet him and… that was a condition—that she wouldna tell him.”

“William?” 

Jamie smiled and nodded, stepping closer to his sister and slipping an arm around her shoulders. “She didna ken what that name meant to me when she called him by it, but it was a fateful kindness to learn his mother called him that before she passed.” 

To her credit and Jamie’s relief, Jenny refrained from trying to press for more information about William’s deceased mother. 

“What’s he like?” she asked at last. “Tell me about my nephew.”


End file.
